My Protector
by HisaAngel
Summary: Hinata finds herself in the past where there were still ninja’s. She didn’t know how she ends up there at all. She gets help from all her friends there that she knew from her time which is in the ninja time. Full summary inside. Better if you read the sto
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**_My Protector_**

**A/N: Hello peps. How ya'll doing? Fine of course. As for me…well…let's just say that I'm in writers block for Konoha High School Love, A love to die for, and My lovely Hinata. Why you ask? Well…I'm getting distracted by school work and chores at home. I don't ever get enough time to type or anything at all. The only time I get to get on the net is school work. I can get on sometimes at school on the net for only a little while. Never long. I could read people's stories or just go to other places that aren't block by the school for stupid reasons. Even the ones that are like is even blocked. It says that it's a pornography website! I'm like 'THEY ARE FUCKING STUPID! OMFG! URGG! GOSH I HATE SCHOOL COMPUTERS, BUT it goes faster than mines at home. –Sighs- Sorry to all those who wants to read them stories, but you'll have to wait longer. I'm ma gonna try and write them over Thanksgiving break and hopefully, I get one type down or two or just all of them and that I don't HAVE any homework. I already have one person threatening me about me not updating then she kill me with a katana, cause she even put her holding it in front of me. AND if I die than they'll be no more stories and you'll never know what is gonna happen at the end or any of the story. But at least it gave me some motivation. I'm really trying! But every time I sit down to write them…ALL OF MY IDEAS ARE GONNNNNNE! –CRIES and then sighs- I'm really TRULY SORRY! If you feel the need to say something then just say it to me & I'll sometimes put when I will update on my profile, but there are times that I forget too. –Nervous laugh- Anyway….on with the story. It won't leave me these days. I've been writing other stories instead. I'm very sorry. And I'm sorry for the long Author's note.**

**Summary: Hinata finds herself in the past where there were still ninja's. She didn't know how she ends up there at all. She gets help from all her friends there that she knew from her time which is in the ninja time. She falls in love with the person that she never thought of falling in love at all. Sasuke, on the other hand, also falls for her. (Mostly Sasuke's POV) Sorry if the summary is confusing.**

**OR**

**Summary: Hinata lives in the present times, but what happens when she suddenly just disappeared? And what happens when she wakes up to not know where she is at all? How will things turn out for her and the people there? (Mostly have Sasuke POV or something like that.)**

**(Either one of those two summaries that you guys like the best. Tell me kay so that I'll know. It's sorta like a voting. ;P)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Gosh I hate writing these.**

**Chapter 1 Prologue **

It was the last time I ever saw her. I would never see her again. She was someone who I love and someone who I would never forget. She was sad, quiet, and a lonely girl when I first met her. I would never see her again. She was special to me. She made me open up again. I loved her so much until the day she had to leave this world. She couldn't live in our world. She was different from all the girls I have ever met and seen. She was scared at first, but then she got used to me and the others. Our love would never change even when she's gone. I know I'll see her again. She lived in both worlds, but in our world, she was very different.

She was strong, confident, brave, smart, and was a very much in love with the dobe. But then she gave up on him. She grew cold and never really talks much at all. She would only talk to Neji or her two teammates. She was just so different from the one that I have fallen in love with. But then…it seemed like the two of us did anyway. We got married, but she died from an S-class mission. She was facing off with…Itachi. I hated him from doing so. I vowed to get my revenge on him once I fully get all of my strength back and when he comes. I'll be ready then.

The two had the same touch and the same feeling. I just couldn't get over it. They were the same person, but they were from different worlds. She had told me that she'll never forget me. I remember the way she always touch me when I grew apart from everyone else.

I want her back, but I know that'll never happen. The two of us will always be with each other by heart. We won't forget each other. We will always be together no matter how far we are. Even if we were to forget each other, our hearts will always remember.

I, Uchiha Sasuke, will never forget her.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Anyway how I can make it better? Should I continue on with the story or not? It depends on how much reviews I got. I know…desperate, but hey! I want reviews so I can go on with my story (ies)! Any flaming or criticisms are welcome. AND sorry if the prologue was so short. I got no more or would you rather prefer the very short one that only has a paragraph or two? I don't think so.**


	2. Chapter 2 How it all begin

**Chapter 2: How it all began**

A/N: Hope yall like this. And thanks to those who reviewed for this story. Not much, but I don't care. ENJOY!

"HINATA!" A girl with black hair yelled to her sister across the street.

"Yes?" She yelled back.

"You forgot your bag!"

"Ah damn it! I'll be right there!"

Hinata Hyuuga, a woman in her twenties, is in collage. She's planning on being a doctor. Her first choice was being a karate teacher, since she was a black belt and she started it when she was 5. She and her sister get along very well. Their father is always busy with work. The company is so tall and so big. You could really get lost in the building too. Hinata and Hanabi would sometimes help their father, Hiashi, out with the meetings or business trip to other countries. He's really glad to have them to help out.

Neji, their cousin, helps out too. Everybody gets along very well. Hiashi treats him like it's his very son. Neji's father died when he was young because of an accident. It was hard for him, but he would never forget his loving father.

"Be careful Hinata." Neji warned her.

"I know Nii-san!" Hinata waved back.

Neji sigh. Tenten smiled at Neji. "Don't Neji. It's not like she's a kid you know."

"I know, but…I'm just afraid that something might happen."

"DON'T say that!" Tenten punch him in the arm lightly.

"I know, I know…but…I just have this really strange feeling."

"I know what you mean, but Hinata IS just CROSSING the road. It's not like something is gonna pop out of nowhere and takes her away!" Tenten exclaimed.

"You…think too much."

"Don't you mean YOU?" Tenten exhale.

"No." Tenten sigh.

Hinata looked both ways before crossing. She started to run a little, since she has high heels on. She was now in the middle of the street. Hanabi was waving to her with her bag in the air as well. Hinata chuckled at her sister. Then, all of a sudden, something happened. It was so unexpected. When Hinata turn to see what it was…she was in pitch black.

"HINATA!" Neji, Tenten, and Hanabi yelled her name as she disappeared from view. They ran into the road. Neji kept yelling for her, but nothing happened.

"This is bad, this is really bad." Tenten looked around.

"Hinata." Hanabi bit her lower lip. "We have to go tell father about this."

"He's not gonna like this, but I guess we do." Neji ran towards his car. "GET IN!"

"Right." Tenten and Hanabi got in and Neji drove off.

Hinata

"Hello? Are you okay? Hello?" A girl spoke.

"Mm."

"Wonder who she is?"

"Who knows?"

"Look! She's coming back too."

Hinata opened her eyes. She looked around where she was. The light was killing her eyes. Then she remembers something grabbing her by the stomach. She quickly got up. She looked around her surroundings. She couldn't believe her eyes at all. Everyone was…so…different looking.

**Hinata's POV**

As soon as I got up from the ground, everyone looked so different and weird. Neji, Hanabi, Father, Tenten, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji. They're in different clothing and they're looking at me as if I am weird. I also saw…um…I…uh…okay. I don't know the guys name, but he has a very creepy aura surrounding him. His eyes are sooo cold. It gives me the creep. OH YEAH! I remember now! His name was Uhiwa, Uchiwa, Uchima, Uchica, Uchi something Saske. No WAIT! Uchiha Sasuke! Yeah, that sounds more right than Uhiwa, Uchiwa, Uchima, Uchica, Uchi Saske. Hm…I wondered why I don't know his name that well. Oh yeah. I DON'T talk to HIM! He hangs around Naruto, but I just don't say anything. He and Naruto acts just like siblings really. But not my problem right? Who knows.

Anyway, Everyone had such weird looking clothes on. Tenten with her buns…still the same except the clothes and the thing she's wearing on her head. HECK! Everyone was wearing that thing on their forehead or hair. I believe it's called a head band. Yep it is. Anyway, the clothing on everyone is…like they are about to go into a fight or something.

**Normal POV**

"W-where am I?" Hinata asked getting up on her feet.

"Konoha." Tenten answered her.

"Konoha? Then why are you guys dressed like that?" _'Konoha huh. That means that I'm probably dreaming or something. Konoha is my hometown anyway, but…why am I in an office OR am I? Is this even an office? Dammit! Someone tell me!'_

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten raise a brow.

"What I mean is…um…well…"

"She can't even say it!" Hanabi snorted.

"HANABI!" Neji raised his voice.

"Neji!" Hiashi glared at him.

"Forgive me Hiashi-sama."

"_Since when did Neji ever really obey my father…well him. What ever!"_

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean? You know my name Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. "I do?!"

"Of course!"

Sakura looked at Ino. Ino just shrug. "Are you sure about that?"

"Duh."

"What's your name?" Ino decided to ask.

Hinata sigh. "Not you two Ino!"

Ino looked at the others. They just shrugged. "How do you know us?"

"We're friends."

"We are?"

"Duh! If we weren't than I wouldn't know your names!"

"How much do you know?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama? You're here two? Don't you have a school to run?"

"Uh, no. I'm the Hokage. And what do you mean by that miss?"

Hinata sigh once more. _"Why is everybody acting so dense? Am I still dreaming or something?"_

"You know Neji, She just looks like Hinata, but her hair is a bit shorter than Hinata's hair." Tenten kneel down to Hinata's level. She was looking at her with such an intense stare. It sorta creep Hinata. "What's your name?"

"Urgh. You already said IT!"

"Hinata?" Tenten was now confused, along with the others.

"Duh! Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hm…if you are Hinata than, you must have the byakugan." Hiashi stood in front of her.

"Father? What is a byakugan?"

"She may be lying to us." Kiba got into his fighting stance along with some of them.

"Wha-What are you guys do-"

Hinata got hit in the stomach by Hiashi. She was sent flying and hit the hard glass. She fell to the ground coughing out blood. She gave them a confused look and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Humph, weak as always. I can see her chakra points."

Tenten clutched her necklace. "But…didn't Hinata-"

Before she ever finish that sentence, Sasuke left the place, slamming the door open hard. Everyone looked at his retreating form.

"Sasuke." Sakura looked at the ground and then to Hinata. She came beside of her. "Hinata." Everyone looked at her. "She…could be Hinata."

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Lee asked.

"Yeah Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know, but…Neji come here." Sakura ordered. He didn't care, but came anyway. "Touch her forehead."

"Why's that?"

"Just do it!" Ino and Naruto yelled.

He gave them a look and then decided that he must if he had too. He touched her forehead and waited until something to happen.

"Do you feel anything?" Tenten asked.

"No. And why am I doing this?"

"Because I thought of something." Sakura looked at Hinata. "If she knew that we were going to fight her, she would've done something already to defend herself."

"But what if she's a spy?" Ino asked. "She could trick us into believing that she has no jutsu."

"True, but Neji, Hiashi-sama, and Hanabi would've known it already."

"I guess you're right."

"Neji close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just do it!" Sakura demanded.

"Fine." Neji closed his eyes. He waited for something to happen.

"_Neji."_

"Uh." Neji felt something. Everyone wanted to know what is was and why did he do that for?

"_Neji-nii-san."_

"_Hinata. Is that you?"_

"_Neji. Help me."_

"_Hinata!"_

"_Help me. Help me to go back to--"_

"_H-Hinata!"_

Neji let go of Hinata and looked at everyone.

"What's wrong Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I…heard Hinata."

"What did she say?" Ino questioned.

"Help me."

"For what?" Lee asked.

"I don't know."

"Try again!" Naruto demanded.

Neji tried again, but it didn't work.

"Heal her goodness sake!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"R-right!" Sakura started healing Hinata's wound that her father made. They bought her to the hospital.

"Everything is so weird and confusing." Kiba complained. "First this girl comes, falling out of no where. Second she says her name is Hinata. Third of all, she doesn't fight back and we have NO clue who or why she's here. And last of all! Hinata is-"

"STOP IT KIBA!" Shino yelled for the first time. It surprised everyone in the room. Shino would always say it calmly with a very serious tone, but it is true though.

"Shino." Kiba looked at him.

"Don't SAY it!" He demanded.

"Shino." Ino came beside of him. "Are you still okay?"

Shino looked at her and then left the place, slamming the door really hard. He didn't want to talk about anything or his feelings at all. Hinata was too much of a sister to him than just a friend. He was very protective about her.

"I guess that's a no than." Ino sigh.

"It'll be alright Ino. Don't worry." Sakura comforted.

**Sasuke POV**

Hinata, she just looked like her. But…what if that is her? Kami…are you giving us a chance to be with her again? Is that really Hinata? She's so…different. She looks like her, but in a way she doesn't. I want to know why she's here. Is she a spy from the sound or just a regular girl? She didn't even protect herself when Hiashi hit her straight to the stomach.

I have to find out who she is and know why she's here. I wander how she just came falling out of no where and ended up in the Hokage's office. Who is she really?

DAMMIT! Why is everything so complicated? I NEED ANSWERS NOW! I have to go and ask her about these! There's no time to loose! I have to go now! But…where would she be?

DUH Sasuke! The hospital! Where else if they are gonna heal her!

**Normal POV**

Sasuke started running off to the hospital. He jumps from roof to roof. He was anxious to know these questioned that keeps repeating over and over in his head.

"LOOK!" A girl pointed to the roof. Every…well most young girls looked at the roof. "THERE'S SASUKE-KUN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screamed. They started chasing after him.

"_Dammit! Not NOW! I have to loose them, but what could I use?" Sasuke thought for a moment. "Ah yes. A subsitution jutsu." Sasuke began making hand signs. "Subsitution JUTSU!"_

The real Sasuke hid while the fake ran the other way. He made sure that they were gone before he went on. Then he left to his destination, the hospital. He arrived in 30 minutes. He asked for her room number and left straight to it. It only took him 3 minutes to get there. He slammed the door open, making Tsunade them turn their attention his way. It also made Hinata woke up.

"Where am I?" She said suddenly.

"You're awake." Tsunade checked her pulse. "Your beating is normal. A normal person wouldn't survive if Hiashi-san hit you. I wonder why."

"You make it sound like I'm a culprit." Hinata looked around. "Am I still dreaming?"

"If you were than your not."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You!"

Hinata looked at him. "Me?"

Sasuke came up to her and grabbed her by her shirt. "Tell me! Who are you? Why are you here? Who do you work with? Are you a spy? What's with the clothes? TELL ME!" Sasuke demanded and harshly pushed her back.

Hinata looked at him and then her expression changed. "Who are you and why SHOULD I answer your questions."

Sasuke growled, making Hinata a bit scared of him. The others just watch in amusement. They wanted to know what is gonna happen next.

"Tch. You shouldn't disobey me or else."

"Or else what? You gonna hit me? Tch."

Sasuke was really annoyed. He decided to do something to scare her. He quickly disappeared and was now behind her, holding a kunai in hand. He had it to her neck. She was amaze and scared at the same time. She couldn't believe how fast he was.

Everybody couldn't believe what he was doing. Hinata sweat and turned her head to meet him in the eyes. White eyes met with red ones. This surprise Hinata even more.

"Who are you?"

"Humph. A ninja."

"A ninja? But…no."

"Humph. You're just a simple minded girl."

"W-who are you?"

"Uchiha…Sasuke."

Hinata's eyes widen. "Uchiha Sasuke. But, but. How can you be him?"

"Why's that?"

"Cause…well…hm…let's see how I should put it into words. Oh yes. He's the MOST obnoxious selfish conceited GUY on earth!" Hinata sorta yelled.

Sasuke raised a brow, while everyone in the room laughed.

"You are stupid."

"Humph." Then she remembered something. "What year is this?"

"250." (Okay, I don't know what year there are ninja and all those crap, so I'm just making things up okay.)

"WHAT!" Hinata got out of bed and looked out the window. _"This isn't a dream. If it was than, I would've woken up by now. SHIT! This can't be right. How the hell did I get here?"_

-Somewhere near the hospital-

"So there she is. Humph of all the places she could've ended up." The man hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" The guy asked.

"Humph. Simple. A spy."

"Just for that girl. What are your intentions?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

To be continued…

A/N: DONE! R&R okay people if you want to know more or read more. Hm…wonder who those two are. Hehehe.


	3. Chapter 3 Orochimaru

**Chapter 3: Orochimaru**

**A/N: Hello peps. I'm glad that yall are liking this story. Even if it's only little reviews, I don't care. Unless, I have reviews right? Hehehe. Enjoy! And thanks to those who reviewed for this story. **

"_It's been weeks since I've been here. I don't even think that it's a dream anymore. If it was than, I would've woken up already. I really hate this. Anyway, Sasuke is REALLY creeping me out. He keeps staring at me…angry, annoyed, and well…I 1don't know, he seems to smirk at me when I do something wrong or well…I don't know! Anyway people keeps on staring at me as if I'm a ghost. I just run till I'm somewhere else. And than get lost, which, somehow, Sasuke always mange to find me. He would carry me home if I hurt myself or just tell me to follow him. But I'm getting the hang of it. Also the ninja thing, uh…you could say that I'm sorta trying to do it. Hehehe, I know, a human girl like me that lives in the future can't do a thing. But, wow, I was able to do something. Throw weapons. I think it's called a kunai and um…that sharp, long thing that looks like a needle, and I believe it's called a senbon needle. Yeah, that's right! A senbon needle and a kunai. It was fun though, but when I first tried it, Hehehe, let's just say it wasn't pretty. I almost hurt…well pretty much almost killed some people and well, some animals as well. I apologize so much to them when I almost hit them with it. It was pretty fun after a little while. But I had to say that I almost hit the Hokage. She forgave me for it. I remember how I almost hit Sasuke with a kunai, but he catch it. I was amazed by it but I didn't show it to him, but I think he saw it and than he smirked at me. I think he's getting used to me being around. He and I don't really bicker that much anymore. Sighs I don't really know them anymore except Naruto who is still the same as ever. Loves ramen and complains a lot. Sometime is dense about you, but…has a demon inside of him. The nine tail fox I believe. Hahaha. I really miss them all. I don't really ever think I could get use to this. So much blood when you fight and yet you could still go on. Ninja's are really amazing. Sometimes, in a way, I wish I could be one for just a little while. It'll be fun…but dangerous. I'm also wearing their clothing instead of mines. I put it somewhere safe for now."_

Hinata walked a bit around the training area. She sat down and put her feet in the water. She smiled as she saw her reflection. She smoothly played around with the waters with her right hand. She hummed a tune that her mother used to sing to her. (A/N: I have the song, but I don't know what's it called. It's written in Japanese and I wish I knew what's it called. Is anyone really good at Japanese? Cause I really need help on it. Hehehe. Sorry, but the group is called Zone. It's a really great song to listen too. But I only have it on a CD that's mix with other Japanese songs. The CD is called Kiss Tokyo and the cover.)

"It's so boring and fun at the same time. I wonder, how's everyone back home? These ninja clothing are very weird, but sorta cool as well." Hinata looked up at the sky.

She was wearing all black. A black turtle neck shirt, with no sleeves. A black Capri pant. She had some bandages on her right thigh. She also carried some kunais and senbons with her just in case something was too happened to her. She didn't have any headbands since she wasn't really a ninja. She only has those in case if someone tried to hurt her with weapons. She was already good in using her fist to fight. Hinata also cut her hair short instead of leaving it long like usual. It only was to her neck.

Present time

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!! FIND HER OR ELSE!" Hiashi slammed the phone down hard.

"Hiashi-sama. Where do you think she could've gone?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she's alright."

"I miss sister." Hanabi began to tear."

"Don't worry Hanabi. They'll find her soon." Tenten comforted her. _"I hope soon. Hinata are you alright?"_ Tenten wanted to cry, but she held it in. "Neji."

"Don't worry. They'll find Hinata. I'm going to go and find her as well."

"Then I'm going as well!" Tenten said determine.

The all of a sudden the door slam open, making Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten looked to see who it was. Hiashi had an angry face on the person that did that. The person, of course apologize and than had a serious face on with some other people behind him.

"Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Temari, Kunkuro, Gaara…and Sasuke?" Tenten looked at each one of them.

"They made me come." Sasuke leaned on the wall.

"We're here to look for our friend HINATA!" Naruto grin widely.

"Thank you." Hanabi ran hugged him.

"Don't worry about a thing Hanabi. We'll get her back." Sakura pat her on the head.

"We have to get our little princess back." Kunkuro chuckled at this which made everyone looked at him.

"Anyway, let's get to thinking!" Kiba yelled.

Ninja time I have no clue what to put right there.)

"Ku, ku, ku." Is that how he laughs?)

Hinata quickly got up. "Who's there?!" Hinata demanded looking around.

The person came out of hiding and was across from the pond. There was also another person with him. The one that laughed had black long hair and his face had white stuff on it. He looked like a snake but scarier. The guy next to him had white hair and wore glasses. He didn't look scary but had a bad aura around him.

"Who are you two?!" Hinata asked again.

"Heh, my, my. No hello's Hinata-chan?" The guy with black hair laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Hinata asked once more.

"Orochimaru."

"O-Orochimaru?" Hinata than looked at the one next to him.

"Kabuto."

"Kabuto?"

"My, you sound like you never heard of us before." Orochimaru licked his lips making Hinata shiver a bit.

"_Orochimaru and Kabuto? Of course I know them, but they sure are different here. Kabuto was Orochimaru's assistant back in the present time. Orochimaru was a college teacher. But the others said that this Orochimaru and Kabuto were evil ninja's that have killed a lot of people. I better be careful."_ "What do you want?!"

"You of course."

"Me?"

"Do you know how you got here Hinata?" Orochimaru looked at her straight in the eye.

"N-no."

"Well that's simple."

"To you."

"You shouldn't talk that way to Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto warned.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Humph…May I Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto looked at him and he gave a nod.

Hinata's eyes widen as soon as Kabuto was right behind her. She looked at him scared. He gave a smiled and attacked her. Hinata quickly dodge it. She was going to trip him, but missed since he jumped back. She got out a kunai and threw it to him. He used his medic jutsu on her. He disabled her right arm. Hinata couldn't use her right arm anymore. She knew that he was just going easy on her since she's not a ninja. She threw some senbons instead and hit him, but only to be a fake Kabuto. She didn't know where he would be so she kept looking around. But it was too late for her, he had knocked her out.

Hinata lay unconscious on the floor. Kabuto and Orochimaru came up to her. They were staring at her as Hinata just laid there. She didn't move.

"Get her." Orochimaru walked away.

Kabuto lifted Hinata up and put her on his shoulder. He soon followed Orochimaru's direction. Soon, he disappeared into the shadows. But what they didn't know was that Hinata had drop something that belonged to her that was given by Tsunade.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. Hope yall liked it. Nothing much to say so…JA NE! Oh yeah, can someone give me some sites or help me on Japanese? I'm trying to learn more about them, but I can't really find things on it that much. Thanks to those who helps me. **


End file.
